


Cold Tea

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Jim is a brat..., M/M, Sick Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is curled up in bed with a cold and Seb is making him tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Tea

Jim looked small curled up under all the blankets in the house. His nose was bright red from all the blowing he’d been doing and his eyes looked tired under the dark sleepy bags. Sebastian would have felt sorry for the man if his chapped lips had stopped whining for a second. 

“Sebby!” Croaked Jim, squirming under the covers and sniffling. “Sebby make me more tea.” Sebastian was already in the process of doing so and felt free to ignore the little man. “Sebby! My throat hurts.” 

“I know boss.” 

“Why doesn’t your throat hurt?” 

Jim sounded just like a child. “Because I take care of myself and wear coats when I go out.” 

“That’s stupid. Coats mess up ‘the look’.” Sebastian rolled his eye, unafraid of consequences at the moment- it wasn’t like Jim was very intimidating in his little cocoon. “Where’s my tea!” 

Sebastian sighed and finished stirring in the 3 sugar packets Jim needed to be able to stand the stuff and walked back to the bed. Jim took one sip before crinkling his nose and setting the mug aside. Sebastian had tried at least. 

“Cuddle with me.” Jim held his hands up and made grabby signs. “Please!” 

“Why?” 

“I’m cold and you’re warm.” Sebastian groaned but scooted Jim aside and crawled into the nest of blankets. It was hot in there, Jim didn’t need more warmth. 

“Why am I here?” Jim curled up on his chest and started to giggle. 

“I hope you get sick. I hope you are in misery so I can make you luke-warm tea you bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I like it so it gets its own story.


End file.
